Things I Never Told You
by lessxordinary
Summary: After a century of marriage, Renesmee presses Jacob to tell her about the first girl he slept with. He eventually caves in, and the story of what happened while he was gone is told; how he was broken apart and then put together. JacobxRenesmee, JacobxOC


"Jacob... Tell me what it is. I want to know."

"Renesmee! We shouldn't talk about this."

"But Jacob, we've been married for the last century! I think I'm old enough to know, wouldn't you?" The beautiful young woman stared at him with her gorgeous, defiant brown eyes, her face pale and flawless. She sat there, so poised, on their sofa, a white blouse ruffled charmingly over her soft figure, a short, slim skirt clinging to her legs. She'd inherited Alice's sense of style.

Jacob cupped her face with his hand, running his thumb over her cheek, letting it trail down to brush across her lips and painlessly over one of the sharp, slightly pointed teeth that were visible through her parted lips. His tanned hand seemed like it could crush her, that it should bruise her china doll's face. But she was strong, as she had always been. As strong as her mother. He smiled down, a faint smile, his unchanged tawny face warm and loving. His near-black eyes met hers, thoughtfully.

As much as it pained him to deny her, he shook his head. "Nessy, I don't want you to know. What if it hurts you more than you think?"

"You made sure I knew, before we got married, that you weren't a virgin. And now you aren't going to tell me who it was? Or why?" She frowned up at him, her arms crossed, stubborn as her mother.

"It wasn't just a tryst. She meant something to me... Of course you are the one who will have my heart for the rest of eternity. But it doesn't mean that she didn't matter. Nessy..."

"Jake, I need to know. Please. I want to know what it was like. I want to know and love anything you knew and loved. I don't want anything to come between us. Please, Jake. Please?"

The werewolf ran a hand through his black hair, leaning forward slightly on the sofa. He glanced over at her from between his fingers, which were laced over his eyes. She was nearly a foot shorter than him, even sitting. He sighed. "Well then, you'd better go get your... father."

"Mom too?"

"Sure. Invite the whole damn family! Everyone needs to know about Jacob Black's sex-life, of course! Why not call down Kate, too, and Zafrina? Garret should come, he definitely needs to know. Call everyone."

Renesmee giggled, her laughter tinkling off the walls of the house they'd had built. She fluttered out of the room, and he was amazed, as always, at her remarkable, fairy-like beauty. Bella was like an angel, firm and solid and lovely. Rosalie fell in that category as well, he supposed, though he sometimes wondered if she wasn't more like a succubus than anything. Alice was more like an imp or a pixie... something mischievous, something not quite to be trusted. But Renesmee was definitely a fairy; something organic and magical; unpredictable, but wonderful. His dark eyes trailed after her as she left to telephone her father. They only lived a short distance away, but phone calls were more effective than running.

Their living arrangement had changed since they'd left Forks. They'd almost had to leave; it was too painful to be there. After Sam and Emily had died, and Charlie, and Billy, and Quil, who Jacob had never really gotten over, and everyone else, there were just too many memories.

Things weren't too bad, though. They lived close to Bella and Edward, and the rest of the Cullens, though Edward had very quickly gotten fed up with reading 'That mutt' and his daughter's feelings for each other... they lived out of range of casual hearing.

Not more than a few minutes later, Edward appeared with Bella at his side. Jacob glanced up, standing to greet the other two. He shook Edward's hand. "Hey, pops. What's cooking?" Jacob taunted, still amused at the fact that Edward and Bella were now his in-laws. Edward smiled, amused at the werewolf's antics. Then Jacob hugged Bella, warmly. He grinned wolfishly at her; his best friend, and nothing more, for all eternity. Not that Edward wasn't catching up in Jacob's book of favorite people... After the whole Bella dilemma had been solved and, years after that, the Renesmee drama... the two had really started to get along. Bella had been right in her assumption.

Jacob smiled, the basic check-ins taken care of.

"Nes- Renesmee needs to see something. Straight from my head."

Edward nodded. "Of course." Bella looked at Renesmee curiously, but her daughter simply touched a finger to her face, explaining all. The auburn haired man took his beautiful daughter's porcelain hand in his marble one, and his wife's in the other. Renesmee looked at Jacob, her chocolate eyes rich with love and trust and the desire to know and understand the only person she would ever love. Jacob stood with a slow, resigned sigh, and took the hand that his beloved extended. Her father, ever calm and, now, even friendly, took Jacob's hand in his as well. The four of them closed their eyes, and Jacob felt Renesmee's tiny hand squeeze around his. He smiled gently.

Then they entered it; it was a state almost like being in the wolf pack. They'd discovered it, on accident, years ago. Renesmee could tell, and Edward could read, and Jacob could, to an extent, do both. The thoughts could flow freely through the four minds, all things being told and answered. It was easier to keep secrets here, of course, since it was a false intimacy. But Jacob wasn't going to repress these memories. After all... his old friends had mostly passed away. She deserved more than just his memories could render. He drew a deep breath, the other's minds all quiet, waiting for him to begin. He started his story like a story teller, and they zipped through his mind, his memories, as he spoke in their heads, going back to the beginning of it all.

"It was a long time ago, before Nessy was even born. This was when I was still convinced I was in love with Bella. She had told me that she was going to marry Edward, and he was going to turn her. And... I couldn't take it. She broke me apart, tore me into a thousand pieces. I phased into my wolf form and I ran. I ran until I couldn't ran any more. But people can't stay broken forever. Eventually, we find our way back together. Somehow."

"I met her, falling apart and incomplete. And she helped me put myself back together again. She's been dead for a long time, now, but... I could never forget her. Like the first night I stumbled into her campground, watching her, and listening to her play some sad love song on a beaten up old Gibson acoustic guitar..."

And there you have the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The real story starts in the next chapter. This is more like a prologue, really. Please leave comments and reviews; nothing spurs authors on like a good compliment or critique! Thanks.


End file.
